1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a torque-transmitting, variably-flexible, corrugated insertion device. The invention also relates to a method for transmitting torque and variably flexing a corrugated insertion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art insertion devices of this general type have been quite complicated, cumbersome and difficult to use. Such devices have a relatively large diameter, a limited maximum length, a limited transmission of torque and present obstacles to insertion of instruments.